Fantôme
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Ceci est une courte fiction, l'ambiance est peut être un peu particulière et j'avoue avoir peu d'inspiration pour la résumer sans trop en dévoiler alors... je vous conseille de venir la lire ! HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me voilà avec une deuxième p'tite histoire, en fait j'ai oublié mon brouillon de « Un simple rêve… » et j'ai les doigts qui me démangent alors en attendant, j'écris cette courte fic ! Mais promis, je ne laisse pas tomber l'autre pour autant _;-)

_Cette fiction se base en fait sur une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a environs deux ans, l'ambiance est peut être un peu particulière, mais bon, je l'aime bien et j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas ! En tous cas, n'hésiter pas à me le dire, ça me fais toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

La nuit était sombre et fraîche. Le ciel était noir, les étoiles brillaient. La lune solitaire se cachait derrière une traînée de brume.

J'aimais cette atmosphère. Depuis toujours, j'appréciais ce moment de calme après la tombée du soir.

J'étais dans le parc, assise par terre près du lac. Je regardais le ciel, les yeux perdus, laissant mes pensées filées à leur guise. J'étais en chemise nuit, ma cape posée sur les épaules. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier la brise fraîche de la nuit.

Des images défilaient sous mes paupières closes. Des gens, ombres floues, des endroits ; couleurs indistinctes. Des souvenirs…

Le visage d'un jeune homme m'apparut.

Il avait les cheveux roux flamboyant, des taches de rousseurs, les yeux bleus. Il souriait.

Ce sourire qui me faisait toujours fondre…

Je sentis un doigt froid onduler le long de mon échine. Ce geste qu'il aimait tant faire.

Et un rire. Un rire à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« _Petite Hermione, je t'attends…_ » Cette chanson des Bizarr' Sisters, où il insérait mon prénom, qu'il aimait tant fredonner.

Je sentis des mains glaciales me parcourir le corps, des bras froids m'enlacer. J'étais paralysée. Je ne savais plus bouger. Et ils me seraient… Je respirais mal.

Je poussais un cris. J'ouvris les yeux, sentant les mains disparaître.

J'étais toujours assise dehors, la surface du lac ondulait paresseusement.

Je me levais en tremblant. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était normal, pareil aux minutes précédentes. Mais la lune éclairait des ombres inquiétantes. Effrayantes. J'eu peur.

Je rentrais précipitamment au château.

Mes pieds claquaient sur le sol dur mais je ne me souciais pas de me faire entendre par Rusard. Je donnais précipitamment le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et me dirigeais vers mon dortoir, mes pieds nus frôlant le sol froid.

Ma couette au-dessus du visage, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Des ombres noires dansaient autour de mon lit à baldaquin. Des yeux rouges le fixaient.

Et ce rire, pareil à un murmure…

« _Petite Hermione, je t'attends…_ »

J'ai poussé un gémissement étouffé. Quand tout cela cessera-t-il enfin ?

Puis, peu à peu, je me suis sentie emportée par le sommeil.

J'étais dans la tour d'astronomie.

Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, le temps était calme. Et pourtant, tout était si différent… le matin encore, tout était normal… Et puis, tout avait changé. Rien de très grave, au premier abord. J'étais loin de me douter que tout basculerait.

Si j'avais su…

TIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Les chiffres rouges de mon réveil clignotaient, la petite boite noire émettait un son strident. D'une mai tâtonnante, j'appuyais sur le bouton qui stopperait ce son qui me vrillait les tympans et me roulais en boule dans mes draps, sous les grognements des filles de mon dortoir.

Je regardais autour de moi. La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière faible, presque inexistante. Grande, arrondie, le sol était en bois vieilli, les lits à baldaquins aux rideaux rouges. Sur le mur d'en face, la porte. Et deux fenêtres aux rideaux écarlates laissaient filtrer le jour naissant.

-Mhgblm, marmonnais-je, encore endormie.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en désordre.

-Mais pourquoi diable ai-je mis mon réveil si tôt.

Les chiffres rouges de mon réveil semblaient me narguer : 5h48.

Je repoussais les couvertures au bout de mon lit et déposais délicatement mes orteils nus sur le sol. Je laissais glisser ma chemise de nuit froissée à mes pieds et j'enfilais un peignoir.

J'allais à la fenêtre. Tout en me servant un verre d'eau avec la cruche posée sur le rebord, j'observais le parc de Poudlard. Le temps s'annonçait gris. Mais pas froid. C'était le printemps, les arbres de la Foret Interdite retrouvaient leur feuillage vert sombre et quelques plantes bizarres pointaient timidement, faisant de petites taches de couleurs sur la pelouse.

Après avoir prit une douche et enfilé des vêtements propres, je pris la direction de la Grande Salle. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, espérant ne pas croiser Peeves.

« _La la la…_ » chantonnais-je doucement. D'humeur joyeuse, j'avançais dans le dédale des couloirs. Quelques portraits matinaux me faisaient des signes amicaux.

Déjà, le rumeur des conversations commençait à me parvenir.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves n'étaient pas toujours amicaux avec moi, depuis que… Enfin, ils me regardaient souvent de travers ou en chuchotant. Et peu à peu, certains avaient commencé à m'ignorer. Je crois qu'ils me croyaient un peu folle. Même Harry s'était montré différent après cette histoire…

Je m'assis à une place libre, à côté d'une élève qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année.

-Bonjour.

-'jour.

Ils n'étaient pas toujours très accueillant non plus.

Je me servis distraitement de toast et de jus de citrouille.

« _Ron_ »

Ce nom ne cessait de me revenir en tête. Ron. J'ai beurré ma tartine, en tenant de chasser ce nom imposant. J'ai sentis une étrange sensation, comme… un pressentiment. Ou plutôt une présence.

Salut, me dit une fille. Parvati, je crois. Comment ça va ?

Et soudain, le murmure était là.

« _Petite Hermione, je t'attends…_ »

-Non, non… murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? fit Parvati.

Mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus. Le murmure continuait, imperturbable, tendis que ce nom martelait mon cerveau perdu.

« _Petite Hermione, je t'attends…_ »

« Laisse-moi » pensais-je du plus fort que je pu. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?? »

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Que voulait-il à la fin ? Me prendre avec lui ? Que je le rejoigne ? Pas question.

Non, pas question.

-Non ! ai-je soudain hurlé, sentant son doigt glacé descendre le long de mon échine. Fiche-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi !

Puis je me suis enfuie, sous le regard incrédule de Parvati. Mais je m'en moquais.

Peu m'importait leurs regards ébahis, peu m'importait les doigts qui se tendaient vers moi à présent. Je me moquant de mes cheveux qui gênaient ma vue.

Seul comptait qu'_il_ me laisse tranquille.

Ron…

J'ai couru longtemps, fuyant sa présence.

Enfin, la tour des Griffondor était là, à quelques mètres à peine. Je suis entrée en tremblant, les cheveux en bataille, le front en sueur. Je me suis appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermé, reprenant mon souffle, et je me suis laissée glisser à terre, jusqu'à être assise, la tête en arrière. Un flot incessant d'images tourbillonnait. Des phrases, des pensées, me venaient à l'esprit. Et cette matinée à la tour d'astronomie.

Pourquoi ne peut-on jamais faire une pause avec les souvenirs ? Appuyer sur la touche « stop », même juste un instant. Comme avec la télécommande d'une télévision.

J'avais ma robe bleue. Il faisait beau. Tout était si calme. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que ce n'était qu'un trompe-l'œil ? Que rien n'allait en réalité ?

Deux larmes ont roulé le long de mes joues. J'ai pleuré en silence.

Même après tout ce temps, ça faisait encore mal. Et moi qui croyais avoir enterré cette histoire. Fini tout ça, terminé.

Fini ? Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? ai-je sangloté doucement.

Pourquoi cela me poursuivait-il ? Qu'avais-je fait de si mal ? On croit laisser nos souvenirs derrière nous mais ils ne cessent de nous poursuivre.

Et parfois ils nous rattrapent.

Ron. Ses cheveux roux, son sourire…

Je marchais dans les couloirs aux environs de la Tour d'Astronomie, dans mes pensées. J'étais sereine, malgré mes décisions du matin. Je n'avais pas peur. Puis, je l'avais aperçu. Quelque chose clochait. Mais je me suis dit que c'était normal, après tout. Mais il y avait un autre petit quelque chose…

Je l'ai suivit. Et puis j'ai compris.

Je me suis relevée, j'ai ôté mes souliers et je me suis dirigée vers le dortoir. Je me suis changée, arrangé les cheveux. Je suis retournée dans la salle commune et j'ai allumé un feu dans la vieille cheminée. Recroquevillée dans un canapé, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes de l'âtre, les images sont revenues à la charge.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie !!!_

_Je suis vraiment DE-SO-LEE de ne publier que maintenant mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est le site qui a buggé et j'ai pas pu vous mettre ce chapitre (pas taper…) _

_Mais pour vous faire plaisir je vais vite publier d'autre chapitres de la fic « _Un simple rêve…_ » (Elle est pas gentille la madame ? _;-)

_Bonne lecture et… n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews bien sur !_ ;-)

Recroquevillée sur un des canapés, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes de âtre, les images sont revenues à la charge…

La robe bleue, le soleil, lui qui était bizarre.

Il s'était approché du vide. Beaucoup approché. Trop.

Il n'aimait pas trop le vide, comme moi d'ailleurs, même si le Quidditch le passionnait au point d'oublier son vertige. Je m'amusais d'ailleurs souvent à nous faire peur.

J'allais jusqu'au bout puis il devenait tout pâle, ce qui me faisait rire. Et, précipitamment, il me prenait la main et m'attirait contre lui. Et là, je me sentais bien, je me blottissais contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Je me sentais protégée, importante.

J'ai entendu qu'il chantait à mi-voix.

« Petite Hermione, je t'attends… »

J'ai vu qu'il regardait autour de lui, l'air un peu anxieux. Son regard à croisé le mien et il a eu une expression que je n'i pas comprise. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu me dire. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

Mais quoi ?

-Ron ! j'ai crié tout haut.

J'avais hurlé son nom. Mais il était trop tard.

Il s'est retourné, résigné, et s'est laissé tomber dans le vide, yeux fermés.

Cela faisait quelques mois que nous sortions -enfin- ensemble. Mais les dernières semaines, il était absent, très distant.

Au début, je n'avais rie dit. Petit à petit, je m'étais inquiétée, puis irritée. Et enfin lassé.

Un matin, alors que nous étions allée dormir ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, je m'étais réveillée avant lui. Je l'avais regardé dormir et je l'avais réveillé, doucement.

-Ron ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

-Mhm ?

Je lui avais expliqué qu'il était absent, qu'il ne s'occupait plus autant de moi, qu'il était distant, et que j'en avait marre. J'avais besoin de comprendre et il ne m'expliquait rien qui me permette de comprendre son comportement. Cela me pesait et je lui avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mon but n'était pas de l'enfoncer, ou de lui dire que tout était fini.

Mais je lui ai proposé une petite pause, histoire qu'il puisse réfléchir, m'expliquer.

Ce n'était pas une obligation, juste une question.

Il a tout écouté sans rien dire, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Il a hoché la tête quand j'ai eu fini, il s'est habillé puis a murmuré qu'il allait faire un tour, l'air triste.

Des larmes ont encore roulé sur mes joues humides, alors que je fixais les flammes.

De nouveau, le murmure était là, obsédant. « _Petite Hermione, je t'attends…_ »

Il m'a semblé qu'il était là, pas loin, et qu'il me reprochait ce qui était arrivé.

Que c'était ma faute.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute, ai-je répliqué.

-C'est toi qui a tout provoqué, a susurré la voix.

-Non, c'est faux, ai-je dit tout bas.

-Tu voulais stopper notre couple.

-J'ai proposé de faire une pause car tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. C'est tout, me suis-je défendue. Tu étais si distant…

-La faute à qui ? ricana la voix.

-Pas à moi !

-Oh que si ! Tu ne m'aimais plus, comment voulais-tu que je ne sois pas distant ?

-C'est faux ! glapis-je. Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais !

Et la réalité m'apparut, brutale. J'aimais toujours Ron, quoi que j'ai pu m'inventer et refouler.

-Tu ne me le disais jamais…

-Mais je pensais que tu le savais. On passais du temps ensemble, on dormait parfois à deux dans la Salle sur Demande pour ne pas se séparer, on se faisait des câlins, je t'embrassais…

-Beaucoup de gens font ça sans s'aimer, murmura doucement _sa _voix.

-Mais je t'aimais, Ron. Je t'aimais si fort et j'étais tellement malheureuse que tu soi si distant, si loin de moi…

Tout était de la faute.

Ron. Tu ne vivais plus à cause de moi. Ron, mon amour…

-Nooon ! hurlais-je.

J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais dans un grand lit, le jour se levait. J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Que… ?

En me tournant, je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi. Un jeune homme dormait à poings fermés.

Il avait une multitude de taches de rousseur et les cheveux roux en bataille.

-Ron… murmurais-je.

Je le regardais un moment dormir. Puis, je le réveillais doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ron ?

-Mhm ? fit-il en s'éveillant.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Il me regarda, attendant.

Doucement je me suis penchée vers lui. Et j'ai chuchoté au creux de son oreille : « _Je t'aime_ »

Il m'a regardé, les yeux brillants, avec un sourire heureux.

- Je t'aime ! ai-je crié plus fort, pour être sur qu'il m'ai entendue, pour être sur qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

_Valaaa c'est fini ! Ils sont pas tout mimi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas faire une fin triste quand même… _;-)

_PS : pour __**Siargha**__ eh bien non, la fic n'était pas finie_ ! ;-)

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!!_


End file.
